


[Podfic] Five Interventions the Avengers Held For Each other and One They Held For Loki

by silverfoxflower, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Intervention, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers hold interventions a la How I Met Your Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Five Interventions the Avengers Held For Each other and One They Held For Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Interventions the Avengers Held For Each other and One They Held For Loki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/457073) by [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower). 



Length: 00:16:35

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Five%20Interventions.mp3) (15.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Five%20Interventions.m4b) (8.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
